Nos Ponteiros Do Relógio
by llllemanuhh
Summary: Pois para aqueles dois, todos os impasses poderiam se resolver, nos ponteiros do relógio. História 18 SasuNaru


Os minutos corriam a medida com que o bater ritmado dos sapatos negros contra o piso de madeira ecoavam uma espécie de melodia impaciente.

" _Atrasado_ …"

O homem de chapéu e luvas negras constatou ao checar pela milésima vez o relógio dourado atado em seu pulso. Naruto Uzumaki nunca foi conhecido por sua paciência e também nunca gostou de ser deixado esperando.

 _5…_ _10…_

 _15 minutos..._ Nada.

O vento gélido da noite esvoaçava as cortinas negras do pequeno cômodo. Havia ali uma cama grande de lençóis vermelhos e paredes da mesma cor, ao lado do móvel uma escrivaninha de madeira marrom sustentava uma garrafa de vinho num balde de gelo e duas taças viradas ao lado.

O presuntuoso arquiteto não gostava de se reduzir a tamanha modéstia mas se aquele era o local em que seu acompanhante se sentiria mais confortável ele não se importaria de passar ali algumas noites de sua vida.

O som da fechadura se abrindo ecoou pelo quarto ao passo que o ranger da madeira fazia-se presente revelando a silhueta de roupas negras por detrás dela. Sasuke sustentava o ar requintado em contraste com o sorriso gaiato que lhe desenhava os lábios. A postura ereta e o olhar lascivo encarava o homem sentado no interior do quarto.

Naruto manteve a postura encarando com extrema sobriedade a silhueta a sua frente. O baque surdo da porta batendo contra o seu arco veio seguido do som da chave na fechadura.

Girou uma, duas, três vezes antes da chave ser largada em qualquer canto do cômodo deixando claro com aquela atitude que nenhum dos presentes sairia dali antes do fim da atividade.

O ar escapou dos lábios rosados do loiro a medida com que seus olhos se cerravam devagar. Após tanto tempo Naruto deveria saber que pontualidade não era o forte de Sasuke Uchiha.

Devagar o som dos passos se aproximando tomaram o ambiente até se findarem quando despojadamente a silhueta parou diante de si. A calça negra de suspensórios guardava a barra da blusa branca com listras negras e por cima de tudo uma jaqueta curta tampava-lhe os ombros, sobre a cabeça o chapéu coco encerrava o visual.

Àquela distância sua respiração já tocava no abdômen magro do rapaz e logo o azul de seus olhos encontraram com a escuridão do outro. Trêmulos os lábios rosados ousaram se curvar devagar quanto a negritude daqueles olhos o fitaram com malícia.

" _Atrasado_ " A voz baixa tomou o ambiente.

" _A esse ponto já devia saber que eu faço meus horários._ " A resposta rasgou o ambiente em um sussurro grave que a garganta emitia em sua tão característica rouquidão.

Logo o som do riso abafado encerrou o diálogo. Os cerúleos olhos azuis cairam a sua posição de descanso fitando sem muita nitidez o abdômen novamente, porém dessa vez os dedos sórdidos não o permitiram permanecer quietos.

" _Dedos habilidosos…_ "

1…

2…

3 minutos e já estava de pé.

Já tão próximos os hálitos quentes se misturavam em uma fumaça esbranquiçada que evidenciava o frio do local.

 _Quente…_ _Olhar quente…_ _Mentes cálidas…_ _Toques nada sutis…_ _1…_ _3…_

 _5 minutos_ e já encontrava-se despido.

As posições haviam se invertido e de frente para si o Uchiha sentado apreciava sua nudez.

" _Olhos habilidosos_ …"

Não perdiam um detalhe. Desde os tons avermelhados em seu rosto, as extremidades rosadas de cada parte de seu corpo. Cada detalhe era sistematicamente avaliado ao ponto que todos eram gravados em sua memória, noite após noite, ele sempre faria questão de avaliar e mentalizar cada um daqueles detalhes.

" _De joelhos_ " A ordem tão quente rasgou a frigidez da noite.

Quase que imediatamente ela foi acatada e o som da pele branca contra a madeira ressoou pelo silêncio do cômodo.

" _Bom garoto…_ " O sorriso patife brindou os lábios avermelhados em puro prazer.

Despojado ele largou-se.

" _Sabe o que fazer_ …"

Naruto sabia…

5…

7…

10 minutos e o som do prazer inundava o ambiente.

O erotismo fazia daqueles movimentos uma pura obra tão artística quanto carnal. Gemidos graves e deliciados atenuavam a solidão da noite cada vez que os lábios rosados realizavam com maestria, seu trabalho deleitável.

Urros eróticos e gemidos varavam o sossego, olhos nebulosos mentes nubladas um brinde a nosso prazer…

O sabor apetecível lhe molhou os lábios no momento em que o mais grave dos gritos devassos fugiu aos lábios vermelhos.

Os olhos negros voltaram-se a si junto dos braços a o envolver.

 _2…_ _4…_

 _7 minutos_ os lençóis vermelhos roçavam por sua pele a medida que Naruto deslizava sobre eles.

Aquela era a sua vez de gritar…

E gritava… tão alto e despudoradamente sua garganta arranhava a cada nova investida no interior de seu corpo banhado em luxúria.

Onde estava aquela sobriedade de momentos atrás?

Para onde foi todo o domínio próprio que o caracterizava antes de começar?

Sasuke dominava, tomava para si cada gota de sanidade e discrição que até então eram tão próprias daquele loiro.

E ele gostava… Como amava encarar aqueles olhos azuis submersos em sua mais pura luxúria… A podridão de seus corpos unidos…

Como era sujo…

Como era deliciosamente imundo quando suas bocas desejosas se envolviam naquele ósculo intenso e impetuoso cada vez mais tentado ao prazer puro e simplório no calor mútuo que geravam.

" _Lábios habilidosos_ …"

Errado?

Por que agir no que é certo se o erro daqueles dois era de longe a definição mais vívida de prazer…

Se seus jogos deliciosos eram sinônimo de pecado, eles contariam suas horas demoníacas, nos ponteiros do relógio.

 _1…_ _3…_

 _5 horas_ e a manhã já se estendia…

Raios de sol invadiam as janelas. Junto deles a aurora se levantava. Num gemido sonolento os lábios vermelhos se abriram. Junto de seu despertar o baque surdo da porta contra seu arco anunciava sua solidão.

Os olhos negros depararam-se com o relógio na parede e o sorriso resignado brindou a face lívida do rapaz…

 _06:01_

 _Sempre…_

 _Tão…_

 _Pontual._


End file.
